Kaiser Norton
Das ist ein von Wikipedia entnommener und für diese Seite adaptierter Artikel auf dem Stand des 68. Последующее 3175 Kaiser Norton I., bürgerlich Joshua Abraham Norton (* 4. Februar 1819 in England; † 8. Januar 1880 in San Francisco, Kalifornien) war ein Mann aus San Francisco, der 1859 mittels Autonomer Wahrnehmung zu Kaiser Norton I., dem Kaiser der Vereinigten Staaten und Schutzherrn von Mexiko gekrönt wurde. Mark Twain schuf seine Figur des Königs in Huckleberry Finn nach dem Vorbild Nortons. Norton ist außerdem die Vorlage für den Kaiser im Lucky-Luke-Heft Der Kaiser von Amerika. Kaiserliche Weisungen Wie es einem regierenden Kaiser entspricht, erließ Norton zahlreiche Weisungen in Staatsangelegenheiten, die in den Tageszeitungen von San Francisco erschienen. Er erklärte beispielsweise, dass nach der Machtübernahme durch einen Monarchen eine andere gesetzgebende Gewalt, also der US-Kongress, überflüssig sei und erließ am 12. Oktober 1859 einen Erlass zu seiner Auflösung. Er ließ außerdem verlauten, dass „…Betrug und Korruption die ehrliche und angemessene Äußerung des Volkswillens verhindern; dass offene Verstöße gegen die Gesetze immer wieder vorkommen, die von Banden, Parteien, politischen Vereinigungen und Sekten angestachelt werden; dass ebenfalls der einzelne Bürger nicht den Schutz von Person und Eigentum genießt, den er verdient“. Deshalb forderte der Kaiser „alle interessierten Seiten“ zum Treffen in Platt’s Music Hall in San Francisco im Februar 1860 auf, „auf dass man das beklagte Übel bekämpfe“. Dieser Erlass wurde von den „rebellierenden“ Politikern in Washington ignoriert. Da offenbar ernstere Maßnahmen notwendig waren, befahl Kaiser Norton I. in einem weiteren kaiserlichen Erlass vom Januar 1860 der Armee, die Rebellen zu beseitigen: : „WHEREAS, a body of men calling themselves the National Congress are now in session in Washington City, in violation of our Imperial edict of the 12th of October last, declaring the said Congress abolished; : WHEREAS, it is necessary for the repose of our Empire that the said decree should be strictly complied with; : NOW, THEREFORE, we do hereby Order and Direct Major-General Scott, the Command-in-Chief of our Armies, immediately upon receipt of this, our Decree, to proceed with a suitable force and clear the Halls of Congress.“ : „WÄHREND eine Gruppe von Menschen, die sich selbst der Nationalkongress nennt, in offener Verletzung Unseres kaiserlichen Erlasses vom 12. Oktober letzten Jahres, der den genannten Kongress für aufgelöst erklärt hat, zur Zeit in Washington tagt; : WOHINGEGEN es höchst notwendig für das Ansehen unseres Reiches ist, dass diesem Erlass strikt Folge geleistet wird; : geben Wir DESHALB NUN hiemit Befehl und Anweisung an Generalmajor Winfield Scott, den Oberbefehlshaber unserer Armeen, unverzüglich mit gegebenem Nachdruck die Hallen des Kongresses zu räumen.“ Sehr zur Verärgerung Seiner Majestät leistete die US-Armee dem Befehl nicht folge, sodass der Kongress nicht aufgelöst wurde. Dies zog weitergehende Erlasse im Jahre 1860 nach sich, die die Republik auflösen sollten und jegliche Vereinigungen von ehemaligen Kongressmitgliedern untersagten. Der Kampf gegen die früheren Führer des Reiches kam in den Jahren der kaiserlichen Herrschaft nie völlig zum Ruhen. Zeitweise erlaubte jedoch der Kaiser – wenn auch missmutig – dem Kongress die Weiterarbeit. Vom störrischen Kongress herausgefordert, verschärfte Kaiser Norton I. seine Maßnahmen in diesem stets schwelenden Konflikt: Am 4. August 1869 schaffte er einfach sowohl die demokratische als auch die republikanische Partei per kaiserlichem Erlass ab. Der fehlende Respekt, der sich in der Bezeichnung des gewählten kaiserlichen Regierungssitzes San Francisco als Frisco ausdrückt, veranlasste Kaiser Norton I. zu folgendem besorgten Erlass aus dem Jahr 1872: : „Whoever after due and proper warning shall be heard to utter the abominable word ‚Frisco‘, which has no linguistic or other warrant, shall be deemed guilty of a High Misdemeanor, and shall pay into the Imperial Treasury as penalty the sum of twenty-five dollars.“ : „Jeder, der nach dieser ausdrücklichen Warnung bei der Benutzung des fürchterlichen Begriffs ‚Frisco‘, welcher keine sprachliche oder sonstige Bedeutung hat, ertappt wird, wird Groben Fehlverhaltens beschuldigt werden und hat dem Kaiserlichen Schatzamt zur Strafe eine Summe von fünfundzwanzig Dollar zu entrichten.“ Es ist nicht bekannt, ob das kaiserliche Schatzamt in irgendeiner Weise von diesem Erlass profitierte. Das Leben des Kaisers Amtsausübung Die Amtsausübung des Kaisers verlief nach einer recht gut dokumentierten Routine: Oft inspizierte er seinen Regierungssitz (die Straßen von San Francisco) in einer kunstvollen blauen Uniform mit goldenen Schulterstücken, welche er von Offizieren des Armeestützpunkts Presidio bekommen hatte und zu der er eine Biberfellkappe mit Straußenfeder und Rosette trug. Sein Äußeres vervollständigte er dabei gerne durch Stock oder Schirm. Während seiner Wanderungen durch die Straßen von San Francisco überprüfte Kaiser Norton I. den Zustand der Gehwege sowie der Cable Cars, den Fortgang von Reparaturen an öffentlichem Eigentum und das Auftreten und Erscheinungsbild der Polizei. Er nahm sich persönlich der Sorgen seiner Untertanen an und trug ihnen gerne lange philosophische Reden zu einer Vielzahl von Themen vor. Sein konsequentes Eingreifen in einer Krisensituation auf San Franciscos Straßen während einer dieser Kaiserlichen Inspektionen zählt zu seinen berühmtesten Taten. In den 1860ern und 1870ern gab es oft antichinesische Demonstrationen in den ärmeren Stadtvierteln von San Francisco, die hin und wieder in blutigen Unruhen eskalierten. Bei einem dieser Vorfälle soll sich Kaiser Norton I. angeblich zwischen die Fronten der Aufständischen und der angegriffenen Chinesen gestellt und geneigten Hauptes immer wieder das Vaterunser gesprochen haben, bis sich der Mob zerstreute. Hochverrat durch den Polizisten Armand Barbier Ein Skandal ereignete sich 1867, als ein Polizist namens Armand Barbier Norton in Haft nahm, um ihn gegen seinen Willen der Behandlung von Geisteskrankheiten unterziehen zu lassen. Dies führte zu lautem Protest bei den Bürgern und den Zeitungen von San Francisco. Der Polizeikommandant Patrick Crowley reagierte schnell und setzte Norton auf freien Fuß, nicht ohne sich im Namen der Polizeikräfte zu entschuldigen. Norton war großzügig genug, dem jungen Polizisten Barbier seinen begangenen Hochverrat zu verzeihen. Als Folge dieses Skandals wurde dem Kaiser in der Folgezeit auf der Straße von den Polizisten salutiert. Öffentliche Wertschätzung Ganz offensichtlich war Kaiser Norton bei seinen Untertanen sehr beliebt. Obwohl er kaum Geld besaß, speiste er häufig in den feinsten Restaurants und deren Besitzer hängten bronzenfarbene Schilder an die Eingänge „Im Dienste Seiner Kaiserlichen Majestät, Kaiser Norton I. der Vereinigten Staaten“. Diese Eitelkeit wurde vom Kaiser offenbar geduldet. Man sagt, diese Plaketten hätten tatsächlich einigen Einfluss auf die Geschäfte dieser Restaurants gehabt. Keine Theater- oder Musikvorführung hätte es sich erlaubt, in San Francisco zu eröffnen, ohne dem Kaiser und seinen beiden Hunden Lazarus und Bummer Logenplätze zu reservieren. Der Tod des Hundes Lazarus durch einen Unfall mit einem Feuerwehrwagen im Jahre 1863 führte zu einer Periode der Staatstrauer. Als der Hund Bummer 1865 starb, entwarf Mark Twain für ihn die Grabinschrift, er sei „voll an Jahren und Ehre und Krankheit und Flöhen“ gestorben. Kaiser Norton I. empfing auch tatsächlich kleinere Insignien der formalen Anerkennung: Die Volkszählung von 1870 führt in der Liste einen Joshua Norton, wohnhaft in der Commercial St. 624 mit der Berufsbezeichnung „Kaiser“. Außerdem gab der Kaiser eine eigene Währung zum Begleichen kleinerer Schulden aus, die von lokalen Geschäften durchaus angenommen wurde. Die Banknoten wurden von 50 Cent bis 10$ ausgegeben; auf heutigen Auktionen erreichen die wenigen verbliebenen Scheine Werte in den Tausendern EMPEROR NORTON’S NOTES.. Die Stadt San Francisco ehrte und verehrte ihren Machthaber: Als seine Uniform abgenutzt war, spendierte ihm die Stadtverwaltung mit großer Zeremonie genug Geld für eine neue. Im Gegenzug sandte der Kaiser eine Dankesnote und erhob die Angehörigen des Rates zu Adligen. Siehe auch *Diskordianismus Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Artikel Kategorie:Personen